The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of portulaca plant known by the varietal name ‘LAZPRT1705’. The new variety is the result of a planned breeding program with the purpose of developing a portulaca variety with a novel bicolored flower pattern. ‘LAZPRT1705’ was created via a cross conducted in the Summer of 2010 in Merano, Italy between an unnamed and unpatented Portulaca umbraticola Kunth variety from the breeder's proprietary breeding line 07/244-1 (female parent) and an unnamed and unpatented Portulaca umbraticola Kunth variety (male parent) having cream and red bicolored, star-patterned flowers. The new variety was selected in the Spring of 2011 in Merano, Italy and the first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by cuttings in the Spring of 2012 in Merano, Italy. ‘LAZPRT1705’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
‘LAZPRT1705’ is similar to its female parent in its bicolored star flower pattern, but the pattern of ‘LAZPRT1705’ has better contrast (red and white colors with an intermediate yellow zone versus red and cream colors) and a more stable expression than its female parent. Further, ‘LAZPRT1705’ exhibits better branching than its female parent. When ‘LAZPRT1705’ is compared to Portulaca umbraticola Kunth ‘LAZPRT1609’, also referred to as “DUNA COLORBLAST Mango Mojito” (unpatented), the varieties are similar in that they both exhibit a bicolored flower pattern. However, ‘LAZPRT1705’ has red and white colored flowers that have a stronger color contrast than the red and whitish yellow colored flowers of ‘LAZPRT1609’. Further, ‘LAZPRT1705’ has larger and more open flowers than ‘LAZPRT1609’.
The following traits distinguish ‘LAZPRT1705’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other portulaca varieties known to the breeder:                1. Red and white bicolored star flower pattern with an intermediate yellow zone present;        2. Good growth habit and vitality;        3. Freely branching with pinching not necessary; and        4. Excellent heat and drought tolerance.        